halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What would you say if...
... we moved to Halo Wiki? No, I'm not talking about migrating out of Wikia; think of it as combining this wiki and the old Halopedia. It's doable and possible with a community vote. If the above can't persuade you, think about this: "You don't have to spend your precious time typing "fanon" in the url anymore!"... ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:17, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Comments After all this time of having linked every possible "speed link" to Halo Fanon... Depends. It sound interesting, but what would we gain and lose? [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 19:28, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well, December Laziness syndrome is within me right now, but here goes: :Pros: No need to type "fanon" in the url, more advanced administrative tools and better article organisations, advanced templates not imported into HaloFanon, half of useless articles not needed to be dealt with. :Cons: More vandals, users' articles might need to manually import :The ones I could think of.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Interesting, but what happens to the pages regarding canon? Are they left there, deleted, or re-edited to reflect current information? Or would they become shared "disambigs" of sorts instead? [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 19:43, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, they will all be kept as disambiguations unless a user wants to adopt the article as an updated canon article or a fanon article. Remember the question you asked me about Halopedia mini-pages? Here's your solution. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:48, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yuss! Alright, I'm in. And it might help re-direct people to the moved Halopedia! But it could possibly wreak havoc with any searching casually for "Halo wiki." Would that one be renamed "Halo Fanon"? [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 19:56, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :That's the plan... well, kinda... ''ish. And yes, confusion is expected but that will be resolved once we replace the Wiki wordmark with HF's current Wiki-wordmark.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:02, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm wondering, do we have to manually import all of our articles, templates and pictures, or is there some magic tool that'll do that automatically?--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 20:09, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :If the staff are unable to do so, yes.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I like the idea a lot!. = ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:53, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :There aren't many scums in the old Halopedia site actually. Those who opposed have already migrated to the new Halopedia site. Those who remained on Halo.Wikia.Com are either the ones that didn't notice the Move Proposal (Wikia Staff basically removed the notice and made it almost hidden), or passer-bys. Right now, the wiki hasn't got any major ongoing activities other than the usual "I got cool pics, I'll add them here" activities. And, of course, let's not forget the typical vandals... :As for cleaning up all of the articles, I guess those with massive amount of articles would need to participate in Operation: COPYPASTA. I don't think it would be much of a problem; all that is needed is the effort to move them. By looking at each user's contribution logs, I would say this would be a worthwhile thing to do. :Regarding administrator rights, the previous administration team do have power in the old Halopedia and is still keeping check on the wiki. If this move is successful, they would gladly provide us the rights. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Canon articles would be made as disambiguations. Certain canon articles that are of no creativity value whatsoever such as "List of Pop Culture references" and "Pre-Xbox Halo" would be removed/deleted. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Refer to my reply on Jared's comment about current users of Halo.Wikia.Com. As for your personal opinion, the title "Halopedia" is the identity of the Halo Wiki. Problem is that the current Halo.Wikia.Com is no longer the Halo Wiki; it has moved on halopedian.com. As such, what is currently in Halo.Wikia.Com is an empty shell of nothingness.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :I hate to say this... but please make some research before commenting. The Administration Team of the old Halopedia is still the same users.... >.< :As I said before, the users that remained in the old Halopedia are those who didn't notice Halopedia has moved out of Wikia or those who happened to passed-by and took the liberty to fix articles before heading to another wiki (also known as Wiki Passer-bys and Wiki fairies). :As for moving large projects; that would be a minor problem as all that is needed is the power of copy-&-paste and effort. The Administration Team could attempt to export and import the data onto Halo.Wikia like S-118 suggested, but the primary focus would be auto-move by the staff, followed by manual move and lastly import tools as a last resort.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:44, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it is a good idea. Halopedian announced that halo.wikia.com will be left open for users not comfortable migrating. See this link for more detail. EpsilonIndi :Thing is there isn't any established community over in halo.wikia.com. All users have moved to halopedian.com. Check the RecentChanges and you'll see new users coming in and quitting the wiki (after several edits).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Then I'll support it. EpsilonIndi bb :Tony: Not entirely true; Halo Wiki merely suggest a Halo website with Halo-related content that could be of an encyclopaedic database or a fan-fiction-based database. This is even supported by Wikia if you refer to their dictionary: wiki no longer refers to an online encyclopaedia; it is a database of anything. ;) :Wikia can do nothing if the community has voted for it; they only have the right to host the content but not controlling the content.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:39, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :That wiki is an empty shell of nothingness and can never be a reliable source of canon anymore like Halopedian.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:39, December 16, 2010 (UTC) You sure my lady? :)}} :Yes... *puts on glasses* I have a plan. B) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:57, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :While you all do the above, I'll proceed with Operation: SUBBLES. ^^ - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:05, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :This will turn into an extended debate but one that will work if it is led by a particular user: me! I've done multiple projects some say were impossible to implement and those that had been delayed for quite some time (Halopedia's Era Project, Cleanup Project, MOS, etc). So, watch Opereation: SUBBLES work! :) :Halopedia community in Halopedian or in old Halopedia? If it's the former, they are fine with the idea. If it's the latter, it is unknown as there is no community. The old Halopedia is no longer an "official" Halo resource site: a substantial amount of the Halo Nation has been notified of the move and supported it; there is some significant amount who had not hear this news and remained in the dark. As for keeping canon from fanon; not entirely true if you have the proper organisation and protocols established. As for receiving "flak from internet morons"; what about receiving praise and compliments from internet fairies that loves reading fan-fiction articles? They do exist. ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:14, December 17, 2010 (UTC) What is Sub plotting now?...}} :I'm proposing that we move to Halo Wiki, not Halopedia. And the main reason of this proposal to that wiki has been partially answered through my replies in this forum. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Tuckerscreator hit the nail! The idea is to transform the wiki into "Halo Nation", a Halo community wiki, which would benefit Wikia in terms of traffic/page-per-view profit. It would be an umbrella that would cover Community-based articles, Fanon-based articles and 343-based articles. Since the word wiki is no longer an exclusive exchange for encyclopaedia (according to Wikia's dictionary), I guess it's appropriate to make use all of what is left in that wiki. Mass-deletions of articles in Halo Wiki will be expected, but that wouldn't be detrimental to Wikia as the wiki would benefit mass-additions (either by automatic or manual transfer) of fanon articles from this wiki. As for the issue of file transfer: I haven't tested the system quite yet but I'm pretty sure the system can handle the load. :Vandals are easy to deal; we never had major vandalism activities, other than the annual April-First pranks of Goatse images. :The only example I could think of is the near-successful merge of Lost Wiki and Lostpedia, which the administration of the former wiki said it was unfair as it was here in Wikia first, thus rendering the merge unsuccessful.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:13, December 17, 2010 (UTC) OOOHH. In that case, I think I think every user considering this option should pop in and take a look at the old wiki. Pretty much nothing happens. Given that the wiki’s domain is open to this sort of thing, I think that this sort of overarching “nation” idea could actually work pretty well. If I’m not mistaken, I believe they’ve done something pretty similar on GTA wiki. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 21:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :GTA Wiki is on a slow transformation to becoming a GTA Modding Wiki. It's getting there but at a very slow pace.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:45, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm opposed to this. There ''is a reason why Halo-Fanon exists; Halopedia didn't want us anymore and kicked us out back in April/May 2007. To be perfectly honest, I can't see how merging the wikis will make anything easier, in fact, I believe that it may be more difficult as we'd now have to separate canon and fanon articles. Not only that, but we'd be a bigger target for vandals, and it may be a tad bit harder to attract new users, who may be confused as to separate fanon and canon. I think it's fine if we stay as we are now. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 22:09, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Lolwhut? You mean Tonyland? I don't see any sign of an established community over at that wiki. It's a graveyard. - Sketchist 01:29, December 18, 2010 (UTC) The whole “type one less word into the URL” thing was pretty much a joke anyway, I’d highly doubt that’s a disadvantage. But this proposal is nothing like the last one because here, we wouldn’t be moving because of anything bad, we would be moving n hopes of gaining a good. There’s no direct disadvantage to having Halo Fanon stay separate, and I don’t think there will ever be any. But this is being suggested largely because there plenty of good things we can gain. More templates, better info-linking, small things, but they’re things that small users like myself would appreciate. And I’m sure the larger users would appreciate them too. I think I suggested above what would happen if we did the opposite, merge the Halo Wiki over to the Halo Fanon url; I think this is better because it allows us to maintain this wiki to remain its previous identity and yet still gain the added resources. We can all agree that, effectively, Halo Wiki no longer does anything. As Ascension himself put it, it’s a graveyard. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 02:58, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::And as for “barging in”, it is true that there would need to be some kind to response from their side. While I’d doubt we’d manage to get some kind of concrete answer from their current sparse “community” (and I’m sure they’d all love to flock write their own probably NCF “fan fics”), perhaps we need to get some kind of answer from Wikia. They’re the ones who would largely handle a merging, and are essentially the head party over Halo Wiki now. I think it’s only fair we ask them first, and then vote among our own community, to be sure that this isn’t some kind of “invasionist” thing we’d do. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 03:12, December 18, 2010 (UTC) You know that with canon articles already preloaded onto the Halo Wiki, that there are only pros, and no cons. The only cons would be if you all decided for us to remain on the Halo Fanon URL, and continue editing here. Besides, you guys all know how many hits Halopedia got on Google. We might be able to replace Star Wars Fanon as Wikia's number one fanon wiki! More new users, and free canon articles! This just seems like such a great step for this wiki's future! =) --''Chris ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:01, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :As per Barnabus Stinson, challenge accepted!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:53, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I take what I said before back. I did some thinking(surprising isn't it?) and I find myself believing that it wouldn't make sense to move to halo.wikia.com. That is supposed to be about the official Halo Universe. We are the fanon group, not the fact group. And if we move, it'll all be a big fuss of the canon pages and I think we can just copy some of the advanced formatting and templates to Halo Fanon. EpsilonIndi 00:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Not to sound antagonistic, but in response to EpsilonIndi's epiphany all that I can say is, Really!? I mean, wasn't that the whole point of this discussion? As for some of the other pieces of argument above, I'd also have to agree, maybe it isn't really such a great idea. Just sayin' --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC)